Hearts of Gold
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: [Important Notice In Bio]Rain has been kidnapped and injured! Will Domon and the rest of the Shuffle Alience succed in saving her? Or will they be too late?Find out here!RD


Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam. I do own any characters or Gundams that I made up. Don't sue!  
  
Hearts of Gold  
  
  
  
"Domon!" Rain Mikamura yelled.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just shut up and leave me alone," Domon Kasshu said as he walked away.  
  
"Why do you always bug me?" Rain growled as Domon slammed the door to the Gundam carrier. Why does he always do that! I never want to talk to him again! Rain thought angrily.  
  
Later on, while Rain was working on Burning Gundam, she heard a noise behind her. Thinking it was Domon, she paid no attention to it. Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind and she screamed as she fell unconscious.  
  
Domon walked along the dock thinking about Rain. She just bugs me so much sometimes! Domon thought. Domon walked around for a few more minutes then headed back to the carrier.  
  
"Rain!" Domon called.   
  
"Rain! Where are you!" He called again. I wonder where she went. He thought. Then he saw a piece of paper on the ground. Domon picked up the paper and read it.   
  
"Rain!" He cried out.  
  
Since Domon was in NeoHong-Kong, he could easily locate the rest of the Shuffle Alliance. He showed the paper to Chibodee and George, then to Sai Saici and Argo.   
  
"We must find Miss Rain!" George cried out.   
  
"Yeah!" Chibodee and Sai yelled out.   
  
"Were do you think she was taken?" Argo asked.  
  
"The letter says 'the rundown warehouse at the end of the North dock'." Domon answered.  
  
"Then we shall go there!" George said. So the group went to rescue Rain.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Where am I?" Rain said.  
  
"You are in the warehouse on the North Dock." A voice answered.  
  
"Who are you?" Rain asked a little fearfully as she looked into a beam of light and saw a large man with a knife in his hand.  
  
"That is none of your business. But I do work for the Dark Gundam." The person answered.  
  
"The Dark Gundam is here in NeoHong-Kong?" Rain asked.  
  
"Yes, it very well is." The man answered. Rain tried to move her arm and found that she was tied up.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?" Rain asked coldly.  
  
"So Domon would come here and...I probably shouldn't tell you the plan but oh well, you'll be dead soon enough. We want Domon to join our side so we can become invincible. Kyogii wants us to ask Domon if he will join us and if he doesn't, then we will infect him with DG cells and he will become one of us and become tougher than any training could give him. That's why I kidnapped you.   
  
"How do you know Domon will come?" Rain asked even though she knew he would come.  
  
"Because if he doesn't then you die. You are infected with a poison only I know how to cure. Pretty soon you should fall unconscious and then within an hour, you will die. If Domon comes. Then I will cure you only if Domon wins the battle against me in my Gundam. Either way, I'm pretty sure you will die anyway, so it does not matter what happens. If I were Domon, I would be hurrying up if I wanted to save you." The man finished calmly as he looked at his watch.  
  
Outside the warehouse the Shuffles were splitting up to look for Rain. Domon, George, and Chibodee went one way while Sai and Argo went a different way. Hopefully one of us will find Rain before they hurt her. George thought sadly as he thought of Rain.  
  
"Shall we go in?" George asked Domon.  
  
"Yea."   
  
"I hope we can find her soon." George said. And with that last word the three of them went in the door only to be enclosed in darkness.  
  
"Hey, where are you guys!" Chibodee said.  
  
"I am right here." George replied.  
  
"Where is Domon?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"I do not know." George answered.  
  
"Domon!" They both yelled out.  
  
"I'm over here!" Domon called. Chibodee and George looked to where the voice was. They saw a pool of light and then they saw Domon standing in the light. They ran over to him.  
  
"Do you see Rain?" Domon asked them anxiously.   
  
"No." Chibodee said sadly. Suddenly they heard a voice around them.  
  
"Rain is here with me." The voice said coolly. A figure stepped into the light.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Rain!" Domon yelled at the man.  
  
"I am a Gundam fighter that works for the Dark Gundam. Rain is here in this building."  
  
"Why did you kidnap her!" Chibodee growled at the man.  
  
"To have Domon come here of course. Now, I challenge you to a Gundam fight!" The man said to Domon as he got into his Gundam.  
  
"Of course. Rise Shining Gundam!" Domon shouted as he snapped his fingers. Shining Gundam came through the roof of the warehouse. Soon the two of them were engaged in a battle outside of the warehouse in the water. Sai and Argo soon showed up besides George and Chibodee.  
  
"Why are they fighting?" Sai asked George.  
  
"Because the man has Rain somewhere."  
  
"You mean sis is here!" Sai said happily.  
  
"Yes, but she is in danger." George said to Argo.  
  
"We must find her before the fight ends because I really believe that the man was lying and I don't think that he will return Rain to us if Domon wins!" George said angrily. Argo and George went into the warehouse while Chibodee and Sai searched around the warehouse while Domon continued fighting with the mysterious man.  
  
When Rain regained consciousness, she found herself being jerked around. Where am I? She thought weakly. She soon realized that she was in a Gundam. Whose Gundam is this? She wondered. When she looked up she gasped.  
  
"You! Why did you put me in your Gundam!" Rain asked the man angrily. But the man did not answer. Rain found out that the man was in a Gundam fight with Domon. Domon came! She thought happily. I have to find a way out of here. Rain thought. Pretty soon an image came up onto the screen.  
  
"George!" Rain yelled out.  
  
"What are you doing on my computer!" The man hissed angrily.  
  
"Rain! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" George asked Rain worriedly as he spotted her lying on the floor.  
  
"If you don't get off of my computer I will hurt the woman!" The man snarled. "Don't get off George!" Rain yelled.  
  
"Chibodee, Argo! Rain is in the Gundam!" George yelled down below. Chibodee growled.  
  
"Why the heck did he bring her into the Gundam!" Argo frowned.  
  
"We must get her out of the Gundam or she will be hurt!"  
  
"I know! We will have to intercept the fight between that guy and bro!" Sai yelled. So Chibodee and Argo got into their Gundams to intercept the fight while Sai called his Dragon Gundam up to help Domon defeat the guy.  
  
"So this is your plan, heh?" The man laughed. He grabbed Rain and opened his cockpit. The Gundams hand came down and he put Rain into the hand. It squeezed tightly about Rain.  
  
"Domon!" She screamed.  
  
"Rain!" Domon cried as he saw her in the Gundams hand.  
  
"Chibodee! Don't attack!" George shouted at Chibodee, as he was about to make an attack.  
  
"Rain is in the Gundams hand!" Chibodee stopped and looked at the hand. Rain was squirming inside the hand. Domon attacked the Gundams head. The man dodged it.  
  
"If that's the way you want to play it then we will!" He grinned devilishly at Domon. He tightened his grip around Rain. She screamed then she blacked out.  
  
"Why you!..." Domon yelled as he attacked. But before he could hit him the man held Rain up in front of him to stop Domons' attack completely.   
  
"Dammit!" Chibodee yelled.  
  
"He's using Rain as a shield!"  
  
"Sai Saici, come over here!" Domon yelled at Sai. Sai went over to Domon curiously.  
  
"What's your plan bro?" He asked.   
  
"Speed and swords." Domon told him his plan. Sai grinned.  
  
"That's got to work!" He yelled.  
  
"If you waste anymore time Rain will either suffocate or die of poison, remember?" The man said to Domon and Sai.  
  
"Ready to go through with the plan?" Domon asked Sai. "Yep!" Sai answered courageously.  
  
"Then lets do it!" Domon yelled as he charged. Sai ran to the side as Domon pulled out his sword.  
  
"Think that will work do ya!" The man laughed. He held up Rain. Domon grinned. He pulled up his sword ready to slice.  
  
"Just what the hell does he think he's doing!" Chibodee shouted. Domon pulled the sword down onto the Gundams arm and cut it off. Sai was there in a flash. He caught the hand and freed Rain.  
  
"What!?" The man yelled in anger as he held his right arm to his side.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" Chibodee said brightly.  
  
"He was going to cut off the arm on the Gundam and Sai would catch the arm and free Rain!"  
  
"Yes, and it worked really well." George said happily. Sai set Rain down beside Chibodee and Argo. Then he jumped out of his Gundam.  
  
"You all have forgotten one thing," The man said.  
  
"She's infected with a poison only I know how to cure and the only way you'll get it is if you defeat me!" The man shouted as he attacked Domon. Domon was ready and defended himself with his sword.  
  
"Then we'll just have to battle!" Domon answered him. He attacked with his burning finger.  
  
"Burning Finger!" He shouted. The man could not dodge this attack. He was hit.  
  
"Now you will give us the antidote for the poison!" George said to him.  
  
"You fools. You really think I will give the antidote? Yea right! I'll never give it to you!" With that last word he sucked in his last breath.  
  
"No! Now we won't get the antidote!" Domon cried. George looked at him sadly.  
  
"Maybe a doctor can figure it out." Sai said.  
  
"Well, lets' get her to a doctor then!" Chibodee said. So Argo carried Rain while Domon and George walked ahead while Sai and Chibodee walked behind. Soon Rain awoke.  
  
"What happened?" She asked wearily. Domon turned around.  
  
"Rain! You're okay!" He cried.  
  
"I thought you were going to die!"  
  
"Oh Domon!" Rain cried as she hugged Domon.  
  
"But we still have to find an antidote for the poison." George said gently.  
  
"Poison? What poison?" Rain asked.  
  
"That man said that you were injected with a poison." Argo told her.  
  
"But I wasn't injected with poison!" Rain laughed.  
  
"Y-you weren't?" Domon stammered.  
  
"But I thought...."  
  
"He just said that to get you to come find me. He wanted you to team up with the Dark Gundam so that they would be invincible. He never even had a poison that he could give me!" Rain said to Domon and the others as they stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"So you weren't injected with poison?" Chibodee asked her. She shook her head.  
  
"Few, that's a relief!" He chuckled.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Domon said as he lightly kissed Rain on her forehead.  
  
The six of them walked home in the sunset with light hearts as they thought about the day's events. Domon sighed as he thought about Rain. He turned to look at Rain who smiled up at him.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to thank you guys!" Rain shrieked startling Domon and the others after the long silence.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Chibodee said to her.  
  
"Yes, it was no problem at all to save you!" George laughed. With that they went their separate ways.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? This was my first fanfic and my first fanfic of G Gundam. I promise that later fics will be way better than this one but for now you'll just have to deal with it or I will send my Domon clone after you! *Grins evilly* Please review! *Shows everyone Domon clone in cage* Thanks! animechick8 


End file.
